Blackheart (Earth-616)
Black King, Voice, Legion, Son of Mephisto, Prince of Hell, Mayor Winston Agnew , B.H., Mr. Degli, Doctor Strange | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , , , Corrupt, Legions of the Night | Relatives = Mephisto (father); Mephista (sister); Greylight (brother); Daimon Hellstrom, Satana Hellstrom, Mikal Drakonmegas (quasi-siblings); relationship through Mephisto to the other Hell-Lord and their offsprings | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mephisto's Realm | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualFeatures = Quills on his head, long prehensile tail. | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of Mephisto's Realm | Education = Self-taught and tutored by Mephisto | Origin = Demon | PlaceOfBirth = Christ's Crown, New York | Creators = Ann Nocenti; Sal Buscema | First = Daredevil Vol 1 270 | Quotation = Mephisto, have you ever stopped to wonder just what it is you are doing in Hell? Or as you call it, the Netherworld? This is the realm of the accursed! Why do you think you are here? | Speaker = Blackheart | QuoteSource = Daredevil Vol 1 282 | HistoryText = Centuries of murder in a locale named Christ's Crown, New York, drew the attention of a demon-lord, Mephisto, who created a "son", Blackheart, from the energy of the accumulated evil. Blackheart explored the nature of evil under his father's tutelage, clashing with and failing to corrupt Daredevil and Spider-Man. Mephisto and Blackheart once tormented Daredevil, Brandy Ash, the genetically engineered Number Nine, and the Inhumans Gorgon, Karnak, and Ahura, manipulating their emotions and tricking them. They were soon drawn into Hell for worse torments. Brandy Ash did not survive. Later, in an attempt to be free of captivity, Blackheart made contact with Misha from the group Warheads and became the source of her precognitive visions. Eventually Misha's squad, Kether Troop, invaded Hell itself and freed Blackheart, who was temporarily in the disguise of Doctor Strange. Mephisto sent Blackheart to Earth with diminished powers to learn humility. Blackheart would return to Christ's Crown and tempt Ghost Rider (Daniel Ketch), Punisher, and Wolverine to the town itself in an attempt to corrupt them. The group would eventually follow Blackheart back into his own realm for a final confrontation. He would once again attempt to commission their services, using them to help him finally destroy Mephisto, and taking over his portion of Hell. Alongside the Grim Reaper, Blackheart brought Wonder Man to Mephisto's realm to fight Mephisto. Time later, Blackheart created a group of Spirits of Vengeance, in order to oppose the Ghost Rider, who recently found out he was Noble Kale. In hopes of killing him, Blackheart tricked him and recruited him as a member of his group of Spirits of Vengeance, promising Kale the power to rule in Hell alongside Blackheart. In the end, the Ghost Rider double-crossed him and "killed" him, freeing the other Spirits of Vengeance, and gaining rule of Blackheart's portion of Hell. He was later seen alive and attending a meeting with Mephisto, Satannish, Hela, and Dormammu about a disturbance created by the newly resurrected Magik, who was looking for the Soulsword and the original Bloodstone amulet. Belasco's daughter, Witchfire appeared during the meeting and revealed herself as the the current owner of the original amulet and vowd to take her father's place as ruler of Limbo and seat at their table. At some point, Blackheart killed and ate Patrick Mulligan, his wife Gina, and their son Edward;https://twitter.com/remender/status/200788585341927425 taking the Toxin symbiote for himself. The Toxin symbiote was later stolen by Agent Venom on Crime-Master's orders. Circle of Four Blackheart tried to become the new ruler of Hell by bringing it to Earth in Las Vegas, using a dimensional portal, he tricked the new Ghost Rider (Alejandra Jones) into activating it, while Doctor Strange and Hellstorm tried to stop the spreading. Ghost Rider joined forces with Agent Venom, Red Hulk and X-23 to stop Blackheart. To stop the heroes, Blackheart created Antitheses of them, and they were all killed. But Mephisto gave the fallen heroes another chance to live only if they stop Blackheart. The heroes managed to get the Spirit of Vengeance, which had been trapped by Blackheart, and wanted to take it to Alejandra, so she would become the Ghost Rider once again. During the battle, after Red Hulk and Venom were thrown away by Blackheart, Flash gave his symbiote to Red Hulk and it bonded with him, as well as the Spirit, thus becoming the new Ghost Rider. Blackheart was defeated when Ross as the Ghost Rider used the mirror which Blackheart used to create the Antithesis on, creating his own Antithesis, who easily defeated him. At Hell, Mephisto gave Blackheart and Gari Oyle (Blackheart's partner) a new chance to live, but as humans. Back with a Vengeance Some time later, Blackheart, who had somehow acquired back his demonic powers, manipulated Eternity into kidnapping his sister, Mistress Death, and trapping her outside himself, making dying impossible across the entire universe. With the chaos caused by Death's disappearance, Blackheart possessed Black Talon, who was helping Deadpool and Thanos in their quest of saving Mistress Death, in order to invade Hell without his father's knowledge. When the time came, he got out of Black Talon and battled Mephisto to take control over his realm. However, his plan eventually failed as Deadpool rescued Mistress Death, returning the universe to its natural order. Chicago's Gang War Blackheart attempted to claim the Earth as his own, fighting the Avengers and defeating them effortlessly. His plan was thwarted by Spider-Man, whose venom blast attack took Blackheart by surprise, and forced him to retreat. Blackheart's subsequent approach to world subjugation was much more subtle. He disguised himself as the mayor of Chicago, and worked in secret with Dray, the leader of one of the city's biggest gangs, the Southstone Rangers, to incite and exacerbate violence. Blackheart's endgame was to turn the city into the epicenter of humanity's downfall, causing mankind to destroy itself and leave the planet ready for reaping. Blackheart was opposed by Falcon and his apprentice Patriot, who attempted to control the riot. Blackheart used his disguise as the mayor to have Falcon and Patriot arrested, and tried to dipose of them after revealing his true nature. However, they were rescued by Doctor Voodoo. When Falcon confronted Blackheart again, the demon unceremoniously ripped his soul straight from his body and sent him to Hell. He was saved by the combined efforts of his allies. During Falcon's third confrontation against Blackheart, Dray turned against his ally, and killed himself, using the Key of Abbadon gifted to him by Blackheart himself to force Blackheart back into Hell, putting an end to his scheme and the magically-fueled riot. Blackheart was taken by Mephisto's lackeys for punishment, but his father ensured him he was already planning Falcon's death, since Mephisto also had a feud with him for escaping his domain. Against the Champions Being held by Mephisto, he became privy to his father's latest scheme as he had gave the younger Spider-Man and his Champions teammate Brawn a chance to go back in time and save their teammates Ms. Marvel and Viv Vision from death at the hands of Zzzax, knowing the guilt of letting an innocent die because of it would tear them up inside. However, Blackheart wasn't satisfied and went after the other Champions, starting with Ironheart, who had been pushing away Viv due to the synthezoid apparently having feelings for her. As he took control of the newer members of the team, he had them attack the original members. However, the plan backfired as it ended up strengthening their bonds as Ms. Marvel revealed her identity to Spider-Man and the repowered younger Nova while Spider-Man and Brawn overcame their grief over making their decision. The Champions freed their teammates and united to defeat Blackheart. Furious over having his plans over the younger Spider-Man thwarted by his ineptitude, Mephisto captured and dragged Blackheart back to his realm. | Powers = Blackheart's powers are drawn from misdeed. His vast supernatural powers includes: * Superhuman Strength: Blackheart is incredibly strong and can lift in excess of 100 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Blackheart is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Blackheart's body are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Blackheart's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. * Telekinesis: Blackheart's telekinetic powers can rip entire planets apart by the force of will. * Telepathy: He has some telepathic powers. * Levitation * Interdimensional Teleportation: He can enter and leave different dimensions at will. * Size Alteration: Blackheart has the ability to alter his size. * Physical Alteration: Blackheart has the ability to alter his physical form. * Regenerative Healing: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Blackheart; however, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury at a sub-molecular level. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. * Energy Generation: Blackheart can generate various forms of energies for destructive purposes such as powerful concussive blasts of black energy. * Soul Capturing: Unlike his father, Blackheart can capture a soul against the will of the person he is stealing it from. * Mind Control: Blackheart has demonstrated the power to control millions of minds at once while in Hell. * Immortality: As a demon, Blackheart is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Blackheart is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. * Penance Stare immunity: Ghost Rider's Penance Stare doesn't affect Blackheart, to the contrary, it makes him stronger, due that power makes its victim relive all misdeeds at once, being misdeeds Blackheart's source of power, it makes them increase. | Abilities = High Intelligence: Blackheart possesses high intelligence that makes him near-omniscient. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Mephisto has sometimes taken the form of his son Blackheart, but red in color. However, it could also be that when creating Blackheart Mephisto modeled him after himself. | Links = * Blackheart (Earth-616) at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Immortals Category:Size Alteration Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Quills Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Teleporters Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Healers Category:Energy Projection Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Mind Control Category:Mephisto Family Category:Regeneration Category:Conquerors Category:Created by Mephisto